


Not All Of Us

by orphan_account



Series: My Shikamaru x Choji cuz of reasons [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (At beginning, A little heartache, Bamf Shikaku, Bamf choji, Choji has wings, Danzo is evil prick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, He protect the butterfly, LATER, M/M, Major shikacho, Minor Character Death, Shikaku hates him, Shikamaru is enchanted by da butterfly, The butterfly needs no protection, Wing Kink, Wings, not graphic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evil never cried.Evil knew only hate, greed, and fear.So when it turned hurt, wet eyes on his in confusion Shikaku felt sick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWalkInAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkInAir/gifts).



> This gift is for all the chicken and my dear friend knows it.

Evil never cried.

Remorse, love, loss. 

It knew none of these.

So when it tried to crawl away he assumed it was out of fear for its life. When it clung to the larger one's motionless form he thought it was trying to cower behind the body for coverage. 

Evil knew only hate, greed, and fear.

So when it turned hurt, wet eyes on his in confusion Shikaku felt sick. 

When its small hands began to tremble as it shook the body for a reaction and began to whimper when it recieved none, he knew that the intel gathered prior to this mission had been intentionally misleading, and what they had done as a result, terribly wrong.

When it spoke with a child's wavering voice Shikaku felt his heart break.

"Pa? Papa? Pa..?" It- the child -began to cry brokenly, burying his tear streaked face into the fabric of his late father's shirt.

And Shikaku knew what he wanted to do.

He returned his kunai to his belt and knelt by the child's side, "Hey, little man, what's your name?"

The boy didn't answer for a time, grief demanding time to take its toll. When he finally did it was with a shuddering hiccup.

"I'm Choji. Choji Akimichi." His fingers tugged anxiously at one another and his lower lip quivered, "I'm sorry."

Shikaku frowned, "You are... sorry. Sorry for what?"

The boy only shook his head and began to cry again, albeit more quitely. 

When he held out his arms to the child Choji fell into them willingly enough that Shikaku worried. He held the boy like a lamb, securely cradled to his chest, and turned his back to the smoldering huts.

Truly, there was real evil in the world, but it did not reside in this place, never had. Instead it had come in on the backs of the leaf nin and lay waste to a guiltless people, turning orphan an innocent child. 

As his vest became soaked with the little one's sadness Shikaku vowed to protect him, to take care of him as the child's own family could not anymore. The man whispered his promise to the child and held him closer still.

Choji would not bear the scars of evil's doing if Shikaku had anything to say about it.

......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back to Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku is a badass papa stag. (You can't convince me otherwise)

When Shikaku met up with the other nin on the assignment with extra baggage in tow not one said a word, and wisely too; any issue they may have taken with his decision was dwarfed by their own actions this night. 

They hadn't made it the entire run before silent tears and exhaustion wore the child out and he slept fitfully. The closer they came to Konoha the heavier the burden grew in Shikaku's arms as well as the ache in his chest. 

Everything about the situation bothered the clan leader. The muffled whimpers the boy made every time Shikaku launched them from one tree to the next. The pretenses by which an entire village burned, a whole people devastated beyond revival. The simmering anger he felt towards the power responsible for such misdirected slaughter, taking a life of normality from an innocent child.

Shikaku glanced down at his sleeping charge and made a conscious decision to keep his gaze on Choji. Just this morning the boy had belonged to someone, probably many someones, and had lost all before noon. As a shinobi of the leaf and an advanced jounin Shikaku had extensive training in banishing all emotions compromising to the completion of the mission. Yet he knew, as well as many of his fellow nin, that ridding oneself of their heart made for a bereft and dispassionate existance. 

It's one thing to have a firm hand on one's sensitivities and entirely another to demolish what makes one human, and Shikaku was very much human. He couldn't help but think of his own young son as he watched the boy's brow furrow and his chest move with troubled breath. He fought hard not to imagine if ever the same fate were to befall his own little Shikamaru, but his mind was particularly cruel this night and what he saw made his hold on the child tighten considerably.

As the gates of Konoha became visible through the canopy Shikaku was filled with the sudden urge to deviate from protocol and rush to the Nara compound to check on his wife and son.

Ignoring second thoughts, Shikaku changed direction midair and made his way around the gates, hardly putting in any effort to pass by the village sentries unseen. A part of him saw his actions for the lapse in judgement that they were, but he couldn't help the persistent pull of fear he felt for the things he'd seen and for a future yet to come. His mission report could wait until he'd seen his family was safe.

The jounin watched from the cover of the trees for a break in the night patrol's rounds and with a few short sprints and a couple quick jumps Shikaku was up and on top of the wall surrounding the village, standing by a stairway that lead down to a street only a few blocks from his home. Thankfully his movements hadn't awakened the child and they could continue on in near perfect silence.

"Just where do you think you're going with that, Nara?"

Shikaku cursed under his breath. He should have known.

Turning to face the man behind him Shikaku put on a face of false ease, "Danzo, what a surprise bumping into you here of all places."

The councilman laughed dryly, "Hardly a coincidence, as you probably suspect. Why don't we skip the formalities of this conversation and move on to the part where you hand over that abomination?"

If Shikaku had needed any reason to loathe the man behind the anbu black-ops this would be that reason. Then again, he'd always despised Danzo. The man is plain sinister and cruel behind closed doors and hid it well out in the open. His motives were more than questionable, he had a way about him that screamed snake, and all nations know konoha had quite the track record with the scaly cretins. Shikaku had made his feelings and distrust known to the Hokage, but Hiruzen was of a mind that people like Danzo were a necessary evil for the continued peace of the village.

"Abomination?" Shikaku took a calculated step back as he replied, "Now I know you don't mean this innocent child? He can't be more than four years old, maybe even yonger."

"It matters little concerning threats to Konoha's security." Danzo stated with a completey straight face. "You've seen what it is capable of. Surely, you understand why I can't just let you smuggle such a creature inside the village?"

"No, I surely can't." 

Danzo seemed almost amused, "By my authority I can detain you on suspicion alone, but seeing as you have been caught red-handed like this? I have full rights to-

"Just try and take him!" The child in question began to rouse as Shikaku's voice rose in agitation, he lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, "I was there on that mission. "Preventative action" my ass. That was a slaughter. We encountered no hostility, found no weapons of mass destruction we were told to expect. They were a peaceful people."

"A peaceful people that can grow the size of buildings and crush whole villages with one foot?" Danzo hummed, bringing one hand to his chin in mock contemplation, "Sounds like a weapon of mass destruction to me."

Shikaku glared at the councilman, "Sounds like mere speculation to me."

"Call it whatever you will, it makes no difference. You will either give me the child, or I will have to resort to other, less sensible, measures."

"I repeat, just try it."

Danzo shook his head and sighed, "So cumbersome, Shikaku." He began to advance toward the clan leader, and although the elder man's posture was slumped and loose, something in the way his right shoulder and arm shifted as he walked caused alarm bells to toll in Shikaku's head. "What I do is, and always has been, for the good of Konoha. It would have done you well to remember that."

Shikaku grimaced, broadening his stance in preparation for an attack, "Don't kid yourself Danzo. It will take at least a dozen more Hokages passing before you could ever be crowned king."

This made Danzo pause, but only for a second before he vanished in a blur of speed and rapid hand signs. 

Imediately Shikaku reached out with his chakra to search for the other's signature and found none, "Well, shit." 

Without wasting another second Shikaku turned on his heel to run only to be met with a face full of wind and ash. Coughing and spluttering he stumbled back, holding on tightly to the child. In his blind state Shikaku felt rather than saw Danzo reappear directly in front of him.

"You are a fool." Danzo sneered, then lunged for the sleeping boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Make no mistake. There shall be major FBS!


End file.
